Selucian Patriarchal Church
|} The Selucian Patriarchal Church is one of many Hosian denominations in Terra. History The Church is based in the City of the Empyrean Temple, in the Selucian capitol of Auroria. It consists of the core of the defunct Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra. It is usually led by a Supreme Watcher, also simply called "the Father", though this position has been in a state of Sede Vacante since 3295. The Aurorian Creed "We believe in one God, Almighty Father to Us All, Who created Terra and Caelum, all that is visible and invisible, (Who led Ehud to Holy Yishelem, and shielded his people.) And we believe in one Lord, Eliyahu Hosios, Pure and Holy Spirit of God, Created with Terra before all ages, Announced through prophesy, Holy Word of God, through the virgin Sarahea in man incarnate, Who is light to our world, True servant of the one true God, Who called us, the Pious, to follow His word, And was exiled to the desert by vengeful man, Who, persecuted even in exile, Strengthened His resolve, and did His duty, Even in the face of death. For forty days did He pray in His despair, And then ascended into heaven. And on the third day He did descend to hell to bear our sins. Returned triumphant, then disappeared into Hiding, According to scripture. Who, with divine Grace, Sent to us the Light of God, Which illuminated His Word to the prophets of old, To remain with us to light the way, And give us strength to believe, In memory of those who came before, We believe that he has life eternal, And that at the end of times, He shall return to judge living and dead, To be Saviour of Terra, And that His Kingdom shall continue, In time and eternity. Until such a time, we hold true to His teachings, Hear and live His Annunciation, In the Community of the Pious, One holy, apostolic and ecumenical Church, We acknowledge one Sacrifice of Water for the remission of sins, In the hope that we shall live again, In life eternal. Amen." ''- Formalized by the Fathers of the Council of Auroria, 533'' Sacrifices (Sacraments) of the Selucian Church The Holy Sacrifices of the Hosian Church are the centerpiece of the faith, although not all Sacrifices are accepted in all churches. Although derived from the word in its original meaning, "Sacrifice" is, theologically, distinct from "sacrifice" (as in the offering of goods to God), and is translated differently into different languages (Sacrificie instead of Opfer in Dovichan, Sacrificie instead of offer in Kazulian, et cetera). In Selucian Patriarchal Hosianism, there are seven Sacrifices from cradle to grave: #Sacrifice of Water (Baptism) #Sacrifice of Gratitude (Revelation, equivalent of the Eucharist) #Sacrifice of Fire (Illumination, similar to confirmation) '' #Sacrifice of Piety ''(Vocation, consecration of priests) '' #Sacrifice of Love ''(Marriage) #Sacrifice of Purity (Remission, similar to confession) #Sacrifice of Memory (Burial) Social teachings "We declare, that the matters of politics and theology are twinned, but of different natures, and should remain separated from each other. The Church believes that this is a sound order, but insists that the Ehudio-Hosian values that constitutes the foundations of all humanism and the Natural Rights, cannot remain separated from political matters. We therefore oppose the idea of religious parties. Furthermore, we cannot condone abortion, as we see it as a violation of the basic human right and duty of life. So is also euthanasia. We oppose and condemn these actions as crimes, though we ask or respect and forgiveness for those guilty of these sins. Sexual relations should, in our view, be reserved for the sanctuary of the Sacrifice of Love. Adultery is harmful to society and the individual, and is a grave mistake and a sin in our eyes, as it harms the individuals involved, as well as all kindered and society as a whole. We also condemn contraception as it makes a promiscuous lifestyle possible for a longer time. In line with our views on sexual purity, we also oppose homosexuality as something that goes against the natural law. For us it is obvious that the reproductive phenomena were made for procreation, and cannot be condoned in a sterile relationship. Marriage is and shall ever remain, no matter if agreed on without the Sacrifice of Love, the societal definition of the foundation of a family, which consists of a man and a woman and their children. The definition should be used to benefit those who form families. As part of our opposition to radicalist experiments, we support the market economy, supplemented with adequate ethical responsibility, and declare that solidarity can be prevented by socialization. Society is separate from the state, and should not be subject to any social experiments by the government. The leaders of the state has a responsibility to protect the natural rights of their citizens, but also to defend their nation's culture and society's freedom. Beacuse of this, we declare that radical egalitarianism is inherently evil, as God gave each man different traits that placed us on different levels of society. We believe that all individuals are equal in the sense that all are born with the same fundamental rights of life, property and tolerability, but not in the sense that all are to be forced into societal equality. We condemn such views as utopian and un-hosian. We also declare civil disobedience a grave evil, as the law is a righteous thing by itself, and a society where everyone follows their own laws will quickly descend into anarchy. The faithful should work inside the law to fight injustice and unethical phenomenas, and not against it. We also call for a sound and balanced view of the concerns of environmental protection, as we do not wish the faithful to be deceived by great economic interests in the name of environmental hysteria." ''- Cardinal Verner Ljungborg, Archeparch of Barmenia, on the Social teachings of the Selucian Church'' Provinces Province of Selucia Archdiocese of Auroria Diocese of Victoria Diocese of Kabbasa Diocese of Augusta Diocese of Goldaria Province of Jelbania Primate of Jelbania Episkope of Pittsway Cove Episkope of Surel Episkope of Wattrelies Episkope of Coruscant Province of Luthori Archdiocese of Oalapo Diocese of Geharon Diocese of Yodukan Diocese of Tinako Diocese of Orange Diocese of Utagia Province of Malivia Archdiocese of Syrene Diocese of Dendars Diocese of Itaki Diocese of Polkana Diocese of Walkunia Diocese of Washibar Province of Aldegaria Archdiocese of Aldegaria Diocese of Amuro Diocese of Hilkirena Diocese of Kemoku Diocese of Polran Diocese of Somasi Province of Beiteynu Archdiocese of Yishelem Diocese of Endild Diocese of Fruskilla Diocese of Padrika Diocese of Quo'gun Diocese of Tadraki Patriarchate of Dovani Province of Indrala Bishopric of Beizhou Bishopric of Nanzhou Bishopric of Dengzhou Bishopric of Dongzhou Province of Gishoto Partiarchate of the East, Primacy of Gishoto Metropolitan Archbishopric of Phonix Bishopric of Marbruck Bishopric of New Liore Bishopric of Marchau Bishopric of Korriel Pontesi (Eastern) Rite Churches: Patriachate of the Pontesi rite Province of Selucian Pontesi Primacy of Pontesi, Metropolitan Archeparchy of Lerna Eparchy of Diar Elahmar Eparchy of Dawnstar Eparchy of Nazirija Eparchy of Anastaiah Archepachy of Barmenia Primacy of Barmenia, Metropolitan Archeparchy of Sekhmet Eparchy of Maneko Neki Eparchy of Demeter Eparchy of Dinah Eparchy of Meowth West Cildanian Rite (Antiochian) Churches: Patriarchy of the West Cildanian Rite Primacy of Cildania, Metropolitan Archeparchy of Cildania City Eparchy of Velieres Eparchy of Santa Alexandra Eparchy of Qart Yam Eparchy of Qart Ramesh Category:Selucia Category:Religion